John 8:32
"John 8:32" is the ninth episode of the sixth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' seventy-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Nero comes home. A mysterious girl vandalises the new SOA club house. Jax learns some bitter truths and takes a vote. Clay's escape plan is in motion. Tara's plan brings about some unexpected results. Plot In the morning, Jax contemplates his situation and goes to check on the crying baby. At her house, Gemma kneels beside her bed and seems to try praying. Nero wakes up. She's glad he's home. Tara sees Jax giving Thomas a bottle and thanks him, but takes over. In the morning, Gemma tries to figure out how to tell Nero what happened with Tara. Jax tells Tara why the Irish have spared Clay, and that they're going to bust him out of his transport next week. Nero suggests that Gemma will need more than Wendy's word -- a junkie Jax hates -- if she's going to convince Jax that the mother of his children pulled what she's saying. At Jax's, Tara decides she doesn't want to hear anymore. Jax knows Tara's doing what she thinks she has to in putting distance between them. He wants to help with her charges, but she doesn't think he can. He's not sure he can either, but he at least wants to be honest with her. Nero tells Gemma he believes her. She tells Nero she loves him. At Jax's Tara can only manage a "me too" to the same sentiment. Jax points out she hasn't managed an "I love you" since she got out of prison. DA Tyne Patterson comes by the Charming sub-station. She asks Eli for 24-7 surveillance on Jax. He's sure Jax won't be trying anything now when the heat is on them, but he agrees. Jax arrives at sweet shop HQ and sees a girl sitting across the road. Happy is back and says most of their buyers are on board going through Clay. They haven't talked to the Italians, who they assume won't like the "personnel change." The Irish are going to get a phone to Clay inside to call everyone and firm things up. Unser drops by, asking for a minute of Jax's time and a morning beer. Jax thanks him for his help with Tara. Unser tries to talk to him about Gemma, but Jax notices the girl across the street whacking one of their bikes with a wrench. She runs across the street and throws it through the ice cream shop picture window and takes off running. Jax catches up with her, not hurting her, and asks why she did that. She sees a crowd gathering around them and calls rape. He has no choice but to let her run off as the disapproving eyes of Charming residents judge him. Clay goes to chapel. The reading is from John 8:32. Back at ice cream HQ, Unser tells them it was Gary Putner's kid who threw the wrench. She's a juvenile delinquent. Putner is an equipment foreman at Oswald's mill and knew Clay. Her mom was killed in a car accident, the chain reaction from the tractor-trailer that killed Jax's dad John Teller. Eli Roosevelt drops by to warn Jax he's going to be under surveillance for awhile, Patterson has just one suspect on the KG 9. "This tail is going to happen, let's not make it ugly," Eli says. Jax gets it. Chibs worries about their busy week ahead of them. Unser wants to finish their conversation about Gemma sometime. Barosky calls with something urgent. Tara meets with Ally Lowen to review her paperwork for the divorce. Her paycheck is now going into her own account, but she doesn't care if Jax keeps their cash. "It's about getting away, not cleaning him out," Tara says. Lowen is still upset with Tara as she reviews her medical records and notes they're all handled by Margaret Murphy. She tells Tara using false medical records is a felony and they're going in front of a jury in two weeks. She wants to know if Tara has anything else planned. "You know everything," Tara says. In chapel, Clay sits as the preacher talks about the truth of God. A guard comes in and nods to an inmate, who nods to Clay. Clay interrupts the sermon, questioning the power of God. He stands up and puts on a show as a preacher, extolling the values of a certain lady part. When the guards come to subdue him, he chomps down on one's nose and bites the tip clean off. Jax, Happy, and Bobby head to Diosa to meet with Barosky. But first Nero wants to talk to Jax alone. He suggests Jax look at the situation with Tara and Gemma again. Jax bristles at the idea that Nero is insinuating Tara is a liar. Jax can understand Nero taking Gemma's side, but he doesn't want to hear it. Barosky and Collette come by with their bad news. Barosky's bakery has been shut down by the health inspector, and their escort license for Diosa Del Sur was denied for "unspecified" reasons. They know Patterson is behind it, but can't do anything about it. Nero argues for waiting it out, but Barosky can't take the heat. He pulls out of their deal. Gemma walks into Diosa and things immediately get tense. When Jax starts in on Nero for taking her side, she tells Jax about the deal Nero was about to take, putting full responsibility for supplying the gun in the school shooting on himself. Nero doesn't feel the need to make much of it, but Jax is stunned it almost came to that. Nero warns him Patterson isn't going to stop. Jax takes a minute, then tells Happy to call everyone to chapel. Tig joins them with an address for the Putners and they head there. Her dad Gary invites Jax in, but says Brooke isn't there. She's bipolar with anxiety issues. Gary explains he lost their house this week and they've been packing. Brooke found photos of her mom and the article mentioning that John Teller caused the pile-up that killed her mom. "I'm guessing in her messy little brain she blames you guys, I'm sorry," Gary says. Jax looks at an old photo of Gary with his late wife, Emily and thinks she looks familiar. Gary promises to deal with Brooke, Jax says he'll cover the damages. The photo of Emily eats at Jax. Nero drops by Tara at the hospital and makes a calm, heartfelt plea for her to reconsider the situation with Gemma. Tara lashes out at him and tells him that Gemma killed John Teller and he'd be wise to get away from her now. A doctor comes to check on Clay in the infirmary, where he's strapped down. The doctor clears the room then frees Clay, telling him he has 40 minutes to make calls before the shift change. He gives Clay a phone and leaves. Margaret Murphy gets a message from Tara and goes to her office to see her. Except Tara has gone home, and Gemma is waiting behind the door. Margaret is terrified, but listens as Gemma explains her first impulse was to strangle her. But then she decided she's going to take the medical records to the hospital board and explain that their administrator lied. "It would be my word against yours," Margaret says. "Thanks, Red," Gemma says, and turns to leave. "What does that mean?" "It means if the pregnancy was legit, you would have told me that those documents are real and called me crazy," Gemma says. Margaret tells her she can't prove it. Gemma tells her she's going to leave it to Jax to prove, and then there won't be enough security in the state to keep her safe. The Sons take a very serious vote, which gets unanimous yeas. Jax goes to meet with Patterson to make her an offer. "I have an Irishman who sells KG 9s," he says. Jax offers up Galen O'Shea. "I will deliver him with a shipment of guns, open and shut," he says, promising it'll happen in the next ten days. He wants immunity for the club for all gun charges past and present. He tells her about his plans to go legit and how she's crushing them in Stockton. He also wants her to look again at her case against Tara and accept that Tara had no idea Otto was going to kill the nurse. She wants assurances. Jax tells her the deal won't happen if she keeps tailing him, but when it does, she'll get a win far above her pay grade. She gives him the 10 days, with a promise to make his life and Tara's hell if he doesn't come through. Jax meets with Eliot Oswald at burned out TM. Jax tells him they don't need his warehouse to store guns anymore. Then he mentions Gary Putner, who works for Oswald's lumber company. Jax asks him to help Putner keep his house. Oswald agrees, saying he's running for mayor and might need favors. Clay finishes his calls. The doctor straps him back down, then makes his next payday -- he lets in the guard Clay attacked and another to beat on him. Nero walks back to the Diosa kitchen to get an update on the DA from Jax, but gets sucker punched by him instead. Tara told Jax that Nero called her a "manipulative bitch." "Well if she told you that, then I guess she is," Nero says. They trade punches. Nero tries to put a stop to it, but Jax won't back down. Gemma comes in and begs Happy to break it up. After the fighting stops, the yelling starts. When Jax starts in on Gemma, Nero tells her Jax needs to know what she did for the club. He tells Jax about the guards forcing her to have sex with Clay while they watched. Then Gemma tells Jax she spoke with Margaret, who confirmed what Jax refuses to see. "It was all a lie, the pregnancy, the miscarriage. Tara wants out, Jax. You, the club, Charming. She's filing for divorce and she's going to take your boys away from you, from all of us. I'm sorry, I love her, too. This is the truth. And if she's not going to tell you, you need to find someone who will," Gemma says. Ally Lowen drops by Unser's trailer at night. He says it's about Tara and the kids and invites her in. Then he walks out and locks her in. She sees Jax in the shadows with a gun. He asks if Tara is divorcing him and taking his sons. Lowen says yes. When he asks, she admits she thinks the pregnancy was a lie. Jax kicks her out. Unser reminds Jax that he promised no one gets hurt. Lowen drives off and calls Tara. Later, Gemma tends to Nero. He mentions what Tara said about her killing John. Gemma thinks about it for a long time, then explains: John was trying to get the club out of guns, and traveling to Belfast, where he met Maureen Ashby. Gemma told Clay about JT. Gemma's son Thomas died while JT was away and she blamed him when he came back. Clay turned the deal the other way and solidified the relationship with the Irish. She tells him about JT's manuscript and that it was a dangerous time. "JT was a weak link," she says. "You didn't answer my question," he says. Gemma knew what needed to be done, the same way Nero did with Arcadio. She made her feelings known to Clay and gave her blessing for him to kill JT. "I never told that to anyone, including my son," she says. Jax returns to Scoops & Sweets and learns Brooke Putner is waiting for him. He sits down to talk with her alone. She apologizes for the window and the bike. Oswald is going to help them keep their house. She thanks him. (Closing montage.) Tara sings Thomas a lullaby, with a gun resting near her hand. Clay sits in a straight jacket in a padded room. Gemma smokes, alone. Nero tries to process everything. Jax sits alone. Brooke walks down the street late at night, past a homeless woman who looks an awfully lot like her mother, Emily. Tara holds Thomas on her lap, waiting for Jax to come home. The camera pans back to show what rests on her knee: a gun. Church meetings Juice: Yea. Quinn: Proxied West and Montez, they're a yea. Bobby: Yea. Ratboy: Yea. Tig: Yea. Happy: Yea. Jax: Alright. I'll go make the offer. (hits gavel) ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special guest stars *CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt Guest stars *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *David Labrava as Happy Lowman *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *Kim Dickens as Colette Jane *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald *Joey Sagal as Dr. Trout *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Olivia Burnette as Homeless Woman *Clint Culp as Gary Putner *Hayley McFarland as Brooke Putner *Gregory Sporleder as Pastor *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Sheriff Cane Co-stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Steven El Ray Parker Jr. as Elias *Marya Delver as Deputy Sheriff Candy Eglee *Seth Coltan as Prison Orderly *Sarah Bassak as Clerical Nurse *Neil Barton as Prison Guard *Brandon Molale as Noseless Guard *Jill Lynne Johnson as Local Woman *Michael Auteri as Local Man Notes * John 8:32 - "And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free." Featured Music *Maggie Siff - "Lullaby For a Soldier" (Arms of the Angels) Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Season 6